Many water wells are drilled in strata high in sand content and these wells many times discharge appreciable quantities of sand along with the water pumped therefrom. Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus whereby sand may be separated from the water pumped from a well in a convenient, reliable and economical manner.
Examples of separators including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 364,599, 2,946,449, 3,303,933, 3,538,546, 4,059,520 and 4,064,049. However, most previously known separators are not generally considered as operable under high sand contaminated water pumping conditions and are not usually considered as constructed for high sand abrasive resistant operation.